Kissing school?
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Summary: Lucy transferred into a new school, she didn't know it included kissing...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Sorry for not updating my other super fantastic stories but I really wanted to write this story!"**

**Me: "You know?"**

**Me: "AND... I WOULD FORGET IT!"**

**Lucy: "It this another excuse?", Me-chan?"**

**Natsu: "Probably is!" *laughs stupidly***

**Me: "It's true!"**

**Natsu: "Prove it!"**

**Me: *ME KICK***

**Natsu: *pass out lying on the floor***

**Lucy: *starts to laughs little* "BAHABABAHBABA!"**

***laughs while putting hand on stomach***

**Me: "HIgh five!" **

**Lucy: "Alright!" *high fives***

**Natsu: "Lucy..." How could you betray me?'**

**Lucy: "Sorry Natsu It was funny."**

**Natsu: "No It wasn't!"**

Lucy/Natsu: *keeps arguing*

**Me: "Okay continue on with the story!"**

**Lucy: "Here's the damn summary."*glares at Natsu***

**natsu: *steps back***

**Summary: Lucy transferred into a new school, she didn't know it included kissing...**

**Me: Stories called Kissing school!" *Hint***

* * *

"WAU!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"What a kawaii(cute) and big school!"

"I better hurry up, staring at It! or else I'll be late at this new school.

Lucy rushed to the masters office, she didn't really explore or even glance at any-thing but searched for the head masters office.

She then stopped at the Masters office and knocked on the door politely.

"Come in!" boomed a voice.

Lucy gulped a lump in her throat and walked in.

"I hope his nice." Lucy shivered.

When she walked in she saw a tiny midget.

"Hi Miss!" exclaimed the Midget.

"Hi...!" Lucy exclaimed unsure of what to say.

"You must be the transfer student, Lucy Heartfillia." he eyed or should I say checked out Lucy and pointed out "You got a nice body!"

Lucy blushed a bit and griped her hands into a ball

"Excuse me Mr...but... LUCY KICK!"

He flew on to the wall and made a 'oof' sound.

Lucy smiled at her-self seeing how she became much stronger with her 'Lucy kicks' and said "Yes my name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"But how do you know my name Mr Midget.

"My names not Mr Midget

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized.

I'm Mr Makarov Dreyar." he made a 'OK' hand signal to Lucy.

"Call me gramps instead of Mr Makarov or Mr Dreyar." he said.

Lucy nodded.

He gave her the classes she was in.

_**School starts at: 7.00am**_

_**Maths: 7.00am-8.00am **_

_**English: 8.00am-9.00am**_

_**History: 9.00am-10.00am**_

_**Fruit break: 10.00am-10.05am**_

_**Music: 10.05am-11.05am**_

_**Recess: 11.05am- 12.00am.**_

_**Sports: 12.00am-1:00pm**_

_**Art: 1.00pm- 2.00pm**_

_**Dancing: 2.00pm-3.00pm.**_

_**Special: 3.00pm-4.00pm.**_

_**School finishes 4.00pm**_

_Once Lucy had a quick glance at it the head master spoke "Do you know what that special thing is?"_  
_Lucy shook her head._

_"Good, you'll finded out soon." He smirked_

_Lucy putted on a confuse face and then the bell rang._

_She rushed to her classroom and introduced her-self to every-one._

_She met new friends and class mates like Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden, Lissana Startuss, Mira-jane Startuss and Cana Albomore._

_While she was talking to her new 'class mates' Mira-jane's face turned into a devilish grin._

_"Hey Lucy did you hear of the new subject this year?"_

_"No." Lucy shook her head._

_"Well you know when It's time for it."_

_"Ohh!" she sign._

_Time pass until It was time for the special subject._

_Lucy sat into her seat and waited for the teacher to come._

_Then the door opened and there was Mira-jane in a 'teachers uniform?"_  
_"MIRA!" the class shouted._

_Mira-jane looked up and smiled devilishly._

_"Hey guys, I'll be your teacher for this subject!"_

_"WHAT?!" the class shouted._

_Mira signed and got out her role and ticked people that were here._

_"Natsu Draganeel?" Mira said a name._

_"HERE!" A voice shouted slamming the class door opened._

_"MIRA!" he shouted._

_"Hi Natsu!" she shouted gleefully._

_"WHY ARE YOU TEACHING US FOR OUR SPEICAL SUBJECT!?"_

_"Well because gramps let me do it." she replied innocently._

_The one that was called Natsu put on a confuse look but ignored it._

_Natsu walked up to his seat and sat down._

_"Okay Guys." Mira started._

_"The new subject is... MATCH-MAKING!"_

_"HUH?" the whole class started._

_"What's that?" A student called out._

_"Well you see in the subject 'match-making' you or I have to chose who you have to make-out with!"_

_"Oh and we also learn about having love, making out, doing the naughty thing and how to make your partner enjoy it._

_"Oh and the builders also built make-out rooms and the naughty room If you wanted to go that far!" Mira said._

_"WTF?!" a boy shouted._

_"Calm down!" Mira said murderously._

_He sat back down._

_"OK now I'll match someone up with you!"_

_"Levy!"said Mira._

_"Hai!"said Levy._

_"Your with Gajeel!" said Mira._

_"WHAT!" squeak Levy._

_Mira does her murderous glare on Levy. _

_"IF YOU DON"T MAKE-OUT YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION!" Mira shouted._

_"Oh and also you'll be in hospital!" Mira replied innocently._

_"Hai" the class said._

_Once Mira match people up one bu one._

_The only one's left were Natsu and Lucy._

_"Natsu!" said Mira._

_"Hai!" he saluted._

_"Your with Lucy!" she siad._

_"HAI!" Natsu said again._

_He muttered "i went to be with Lissana, not this blonde girl."_

_He walked up to Lucy and introduce him-self "HI, my names Natsu Draganel!" he smiled goofly._

_She smiled at him back and got up and sat where he was sitting._

_"Ok class, when I say go you have to start making out okay?"_  
_The glass nodded some blushed a bit and some blushed feriously._

_"Okay...1...2."_

_"Lucy sit on my lap." Natsu insisted._

_"Oh find dumass!" said Lucy._

_Lucy sat on Natsu's lap and got into a kissing position._

_"3... GO!"_  
_Then the whole class started making out_

_Natsu and Lucy blushed a bit and kissed on the lips roughly._

_Lucy thought "If I can make Mira enjoy this I'll have to do the sexy way!"_

_So Lucy grabbed Natsu hair and played with it._

_She notice his hair was pink._

_She chuckled a bit and contiune playing with his hair._

_Natsu decided to kiss her on the neck so he kissed Lucy's neck hearing her moan._

_Mira watched every-one excitedly, taking pictures of each and every one of us._

_"OH and the but making out people get's a prize!" she exclaimed._

_After the make-out session she chose the three best make-out partners._

_Third was Levy and Gajeel._

_She awarded Gajeel with a giant huge piece of metal and gave Levy ten romance/humor/fantasy/adventure books._

_In second place was Erza and Jellal._

_She awarded Erza five really cool, not to mention 'real' swords and gave Jellal some-thing that made him blush._

_In first place was me and Natsu._

_"wait ME AND NATSU!"_

_Let me correct that "NATSU AND I!?"_

_She smiled devilishly and awarded Natsu something I don't really care and she awarded me a gold trophy._

* * *

_After the 'special class' they went home._

_I decided to explore the school a bit._

_I saw a 'make-out' room and other sexuallity thingys room._

_"God why didn't they put this in the school application?"_

_"Oh I get it now, they don't want children to find out the special subject, or else not many children would want to come to this school."_

_I then walked to the school's gates and heard 'mmp', 'mmp'._

_Must be some-one kissing._

_I then saw/heard that the 'mmp, 'mmp' sound was coming from the 'sex/naughty' room!"_  
_"WHY THE FUCK DO THEY FO IT HERE!" I scream inside my head._

_I wondered who was doing it._

_So I decided to see who It was._

_I tried to stop my body but I couldn't._

_I then looked inside the room and saw Natsu...and...Lissana doing the naughty thing (Aka sex)._

_I felt pain in my heart._

_"Why am I feeling like this?"_  
_"Am I in-love with Natsu?"_  
_"No that couldn't be!"_

_"It mustn't been a stomach ache or something."_

_Then I heard Natsu's voice "Lissana do you want me to do it?"_

_"Yes Natsu!" _

_"I love you so much!"_

_"And I want you to be mine, forever!"_

_"Ok Lissana."_

_I felt hot on my cheeks so I ran away out of the school gates and ran back home._

_"Why the fuck did I look?"_

* * *

_**Chapter ends I hoped you like it!**_

_**And gomenisai If my grammer is bad!**_

_**I"m sorry for not updating my other stories!**_  
_**I'll update my other stories...maybe...tomrrow or today.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**O and I won't update this story until It has at least 2 reviews(for each chapter), follows and favourites.**_

_**-lunawolfdemon**_


	2. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
